Dragon Nest: Enter the Minotaur
by Ragner
Summary: Party of 4 against the harshness of the minotaur nest? Who will survive? Who will perish? Will Fortis ever dye back his bright blue hair? Find out, in Enter the Minotaur!
1. Enter the Minotaur

Dragon Nest Fanfic

Nyle: Priest

Fortis: Swordmaster

Cygnus: Force User

Solus: Bowmaster

Enter the Minotaur

"Alright alright guys! Everyone got your seals? It's gonna be a wild ride to hell and back once we're in there. No point dying because we forgot something stupid." Nyle cried out at the ragtag group he had assembled.

"I got mine, but where do I put it, my head or my arm?" Fortis asked, playing with his seal, attaching it to his shoulder before removing it and wearing it like a helmet.

"If you want to wear it, do this." Cygnus laughed, pushing Fortis' "helmet" down to cover his eyes as she strutted past.

"Humans have the weirdest fashion sense... Do you always obstruct your field of vision with protective equipment before important battles? It would be incredibly hard to see your enemies, let alone fight." Solus mumbled thoughtfully to herself, studying Fortis' new look.

"It's a joke Solus! He's not supposed to look like that!" Cygnus called over her back, pushing Fortis' seal back above his eyebrows with a tiny gravity ball.

"Ohhhh..." Solus whispered to nobody in particular, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

Heading down the road to the Minotaur's Nest, Nyle took point with his wand and shield drawn in anticipation of any sneak attack or surprises that they may run along on the way.

"Uhhh Nyle, I think the traps start when you actually REACH the Nest." Fortis said, tripping a wire which resulted in a trap that nearly flattened Cygnus. "Careful where you're going you moron!" Cygnus yelled, blinking away from the trap and smacking Fortis on the head with the back of her hand as she landed.

Reaching the nest after Fortis was done 'nearly' killing all of his teammates, (he is REALLY REALLY sorry), Nyle held out a clenched fist over his head, the signal to gather.

"Right, we're in without too much problems..." Nyle said, staring in Fortis' direction, "There are only two minotaur guards that guard the entrance, one is a cavalry and the other an elite. They'll definitely wake up if Fortis or I approach them so Solus and Cygnus, you're up. Each of you pick one and take them out before they have a chance to raise any alarms."

"Sounds like a good plan." Solus said, pulling an arrow out of her quiver.

"One minor, nah scratch that, major problem." Cygnus added, pointing ahead at a blue haired streak heading for the sleeping minotaurs.

"Holy..." Cygnus muttered.

"Shit!" Nyle yelled, running at the minotaurs as well, "quick guys! Save him!"

As Cygnus shook her head while starting the ritual and calculations that brought forth a comet from outer space, Solus drew the arrow back and filled in with energy letting loose a magically laced arrow aimed at the cavalry minotaur's eye.

"Chain Lightning!" Nyle yelled, hitting the elite minotaur with a concentrated bolt of lightning, paralysing it and causing it to stagger.

"Hey... Thanks..." was all Fortis managed to blurt out until Nyle grabbed him and sent him flying backwards unceremoniously away from the axe that was now stuck in the ground where a certain swordmaster had sat.

"Stay sharp! Let your guard down and you're toast!" Nyle yelled as he slide tackled under an arrow Solus shot and hit the cavalry minotaur.

"No need to tell me that!" Fortis yelled, swinging his sword and sending a wave of air at the nearest minotaur causing it to stagger.

"Crush the enemy! Comet!" Cygnus yelled, finally dropping the comet onto both monsters, killing them simultaneously.

"Nice one Cygnus." Nyle said, wiping the sweat off his brow, nodding in the Force User's direction.

"No need to thank me, just make sure I'm well rewarded." Cygnus replied, teleporting through the gates.

"If she wasn't the most powerful sorceress around I would actually have my doubts about hiring her..." Nyle muttered to himself as he followed the rest of the group into the main nest area.

"Foolish humans. This is not a place for you!" A loud voice boomed through the nest, echoing off the towers.

"What the, who..." Fortis muttered, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Up there!" Nyle shouted, pointing to a gargantuan minotaur dressed in red armor, his axe as big as a tree.

"On it!" Cygnus yelled, charging power in her staff and letting loose a beam of energy aimed right at the minotaur's head.

"General Ummanba will not be taken down by petty tricks such as that." One of the two minotaur flanking the leader sneered, the energy simply dissipating even before it reached its target.

"Comrades, we have enemies incoming!" Solus whispered, raising her heel and slamming it into the ground, sending a shot that caused several minotaurs to stagger in its wake.

Dashing ahead of the pack, Fortis ran straight to the largest minotaur of the group, swinging his sword in an uppercut, spinning his body to send the minotaur airborne, finishing with three airborne strikes before landing, the minotaur dead even before it hit the ground.

"Outdo that!" Fortis yelled to Nyle, who eyed the minotaur that slowly approached him, circling around him.

"Divine light has no mercy on the unworthy, relic of God, bring down thine judgment on those who oppose you!" Nyle whispered, raising his wand and swinging it down roughly summoning a lightning charged relic that slammed into the ground, forming a small crater where it landed, zapping all the nearby minotaur.

"Thou who have sinned, taste divine wrath of the heavens! Detonate!"

Bringing down more bolts of lightning on the minotaurs that were already electrocuted, Nyle surveyed the most recent scene of carnage, the most recently killed corpses still smoking.

"How are the other two doing?" Nyle said, looking over as Cygnus stood still, her eyes closed as her crystal ball glowed brightly, Solus doing her best to keep the enemy back with arrow after arrow, not succeeding in doing so.

Her eyes flying open, Cygnus summoned gravitational orb after gravitational orb, covering the area around her fully with multiple orbs that crushed anything that came in contact with them, felling minotaurs and causing them to fall one by one.

"Nice! Anybody hurt? I'm ready to start treating wounds if anybody..."

"Hey look! More of them!" Fortis yelled gleefully, taking off to engage the quickly approaching line of minotaur cavalry and elites.

Nodding to Cygnus as he sighed, the only reply Nyle got was a flirty look from Cygnus as she licked her lips, starting the preparations needed to bring out the largest gravitational force available, the "Black Hole".

"Ha! They aren't so tough!" Fortis laughed, smacking cavalry and elite alike, unaware of the black circle that had appeared, the lines connecting to form one large summoning crest.

"Darkness of the world..." Cygnus whispered, checking that both the crest on the ground and the crest in the air were stable before opening the gate that created a void, a void so powerful that it sucked in all matter, a gate to oblivion.

"Who-whoa!" Fortis cried, sucked into the gaping maw of the abyss as well, using anything he could grab on to, foe and inanimate object alike to avoid getting pulled into the black hole until it finally fizzled and vanished, "That was close Cygnus!"

"You're fault for not watching the warning signs..." Cygnus said nochalantly, shooting an array of lasers while doing so.

"Comrades stand back, don't let them regroup. Allow me to stop them!" Solus said, her bowstring pulled to the limit, waiting for the opportunity.

As soon as Nyle had grabbed Fortis and leaped backwards, Solus let out a stream of arrows from her bow, some missing their mark, but a large majority raining down like hail on the confused minotaurs that were struggling to regroup and reform their ranks.

With the last porcupine like minotaur fell from the sheer amount of arrows that had pierced its thick hide, the loud voice spoke again, "

At these words, the gates on either side of the plateau he stood on opened, and instead of just minotaurs, a variety of bretheren shaman, and orcs joined their ranks as well!

"I'll thin out the weak ones. Haaaaaaa!" Fortis yelled, building up energy in his sword until it hit the supercritical point, swinging his blade with all his might, Fortis grinned, "Take this! HALF MOON SLASH!"

What happened next, was too fast for everybody to catch, even as the world continued in slow motion from the adrenaline, everyone could only gape in awe as where area the blade swung, a large trail of smoke appeared, the only marker of the large energy burst that had flattened the bretheren shaman, the orc commander and half of the minotaurs that were unlucky enough to stand in the attack's radius.

"Heh! You mess with the bull you get the horns!" Fortis taunted, earning an axe into his unprotected behind as he was caught unaware.

"Fortis!" Nyle yelled, shooting a bolt of lightning to prevent the offending minotaur from continuing the assault as Fortis somersaulted gracefully in mid air before landing face flat on the floor.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" Fortis said happily, recovering in no time.

Shaking her head at the spectacle while Solus cocked her head with a quizzical look on her face, Cygnus was about to unleash another gravity attack when a sudden spike in power close to her caused her to look back at Fortis his blade glowing once again.

"CRESCENT CLEAVE!" Fortis practically screamed, swinging his sword twice, sending three large shockwaves that split outward dispatching the rest of the minotaurs.

What General Ummanba felt after having his forces so thoroughly defeated was anybody's guess behind his large helmet as he stabbed the blunt point of his axe into the ground, "Umnodu! Umrak! Destroy them!"

If the last few minotaur were big, these two just took the cake, a white and a black minotaur both as big as a house ran into the arena, accompanied by a dark elf escort. Roaring in challenge to anybody who dared to approach, Nyle noticed a more sinister glow behind the beasts, emanating from the dark elves themselves!

"Cygnus! Solus! Take out the elves! They're getting ready to cast their field spells!"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Cygnus quickly shot a laser beam at the nearest elf, knocking her over and disrupting her spell, but before Solus could take out her mark, Umnodu saw it fit to make a mad charge at her, causing her to lose her aim and tumble or be flattened by him.

"I got this!" Fortis yelled, shooting out 3 spinning crescent blades of light that curled at an angle, hitting the second dark elf and knocking her over as well, with the added effect of chopping off Solus' ponytail.

"Fortis! Please watch your aim in the future! Endowed with a long life I may be, but that still took eons to grow!"

Flashing Solus an apologetic grin, Fortis was also forced to dodge as Umrak made his mad rush at the swordmaster, nearly succeeding in the process.

"Guys! Concentrate your attacks one Umnodu! Also aim at the elves when they start to cast!" Nyle yelled, dropping a healing relic in the middle of the field to accelerate the recovery of his team.

"Which one's Umnodu?" Fortis asked, clearly unaware of which minotaur was which.

"That one!" Cygnus yelled.

"Which one?" Fortis yelled back, clearly confused.

"The other one!"

"Which other one!"

Shaking his head at the idiocy that was taking place, he dropped a lightning relic right through Umnodu, sending electric sparks flying in every direction.

"That one." Nyle said, a sense of finality in his tone.

"Ohhhhh. Why couldn't Cygnus just point to that one?"

"Because you couldn't hit a minotaur even if it danced in front of you wearing a tea cozy." Cygnus snapped, flinging poison missiles at Umnodu.

"Yes I can! Watch!" Fortis retorted, firing another set of crescent blades that curved upon reaching the minotaur, missing spectacularly.

"Still need it to dance with a tea cozy?" Cygnus sneered, clearly enjoying the show.

"Please, do not fight! We all share a common enemy and have a common goal! Let us work together to achieve that goal!" Solus said, trying to split the fight, narrowly dodging Umrak.

"Solus has got a point! Let's show these cows why they have something to fear!" Nyle said, his manly pose interrupted by a herd of cows that suddenly ran through the arena, running him over like a bowling ball with Nyle being the pin.

"My goodness! Did that hurt?" Solus asked, geniune concern written on her face.

"Tch, yeah, that did quite a number on me... Heal!" Nyle replied, closing up minor wounds on himself and his party members.

Charging back and forth across the nest grounds with Umrak, Umnodu started to slow as the sheer attacks that were casted, started to take their toll on him.

"He's losing speed! Grand Cross!" Nyle yelled, releasing an "X" shaped cross of light that caused the minotaur to topple and fall.

With his brother fallen in battle, Umrak roared in angiush, his eyes contorted with rage.

"Oh he's mad now." Fortis said, stating the obvious.

"Too bad it's for naught. Gravity ASCENSION!"

Holding her hand out in front of her, Cygnus summoned a large mass and started accelerating it towards the ground while holding it in place, causing the gravity in the surrounding area to increase exponentially.

"So this is the power... Of a Force User..." Fortis muttered through gritted teeth, his knee forced into the ground from the gravitational forces he was experiencing.

Umrak who was right under the summoned mass, had no choice but to release his axe and fall to the ground as he was crushed to a pulp from the sheer force of the attack.

Once the mass dissipated, Solus drew her bow and launched a charged shot right through the minotaur's head, spearing it in a through and through shot, causing Umrak to accept fate in the form of death.

Roaring at the loss of his two right-hand men, Ummanba leaped from his plateau, and landed in the middle of the adventurers, causing them to stagger from the earthquake, his hand drawn across his neck signalling the universal phrase, "You're dead."

Putting away his weapon, Ummanba immediately launched the offensive, throwing axe after axe at the party causing them to scatter lest they get hit by one of the heavy weapons.

"Nine-tailed laser!" Cygnus yelled as she strafed to the right, casting on the move, shooting nine laser beams that arced outward before curving in again to hit Ummanba.

"Use the gravity ascend thiingy!" Fortis yelled at Cygnus, dashing and weaving left and right as Ummanba focused on hitting him.

"It's a one off thing! You can't possibly think I could just spam something that powerful do you?"

Raising his foot, Ummanba slammed it into the ground, stunning the whole party as they fell to the floor, one by one.

"I require medical assistance." Solus whispered, blood oozing from her head.

"Sorry, I can't help with things as large as that, my healing abilities can only do so much." Nyle whispered in apology.

"Here, just drink one of these." Fortis said, tossing a bottle of red liquid to Solus that simply shattered in midair, "What?"

"Potions don't work in here!" Cygnus yelled as she dodged a flaming Ummanba, "Didn't you read the sign outside?"

"Then why don't these break?" Fortis yelled, waving bottles of blue liquid at Cygnus.

"Don't ask me! What do I look like? You're walking encyclopedia!"

Raising his axe into the air, Ummanba roared as he slammed the axe into the ground, making a crater and sending shockwaves all over the place.

Patching up the wound on Solus' head with some bandages, Nyle quickly got back into the fight with a well placed lightning relic that stopped Ummanba's wild charge from running over Cygnus.

"This cow just won't die..." Cygnus muttered darkly under her breath as everybody loosed skill after skill on the unbreakable red hulk.

"We'll get it eventually! Just keep at it!" Fortis yelled, leaping in, blade ready to strike.

"This foe is formidable, but every creature has a weak spot!" Solus said, shooting a magical arrow right into Ummanba's eye.

Roaring as he staggered backward, Ummanba swung his axe madly, causing the party to retreat,

Except for Nyle.

"Nyle! Get out of there! You'll get killed!" Cygnus yelled.

"It is wise to retreat out it's range for now, fighting an opponent with a blind rage does not beget any results." Solus added.

"I'm just a bastard you know?" Nyle whispered.

"What? What has that got to do with..." Fortis said, him and the others clearly shocked by what Nyle just said.

"A bastard from a noble family that lost its status... That's all I am."

"Where you are from doesn't matter! All that matters is that you're one of us!" Cygnus screamed, not quite sure of what just came from her own mouth.

"That's why I became a templar knight, I thought... I just thought I could... Gain back the honour my family's lost... I guess it's easier to make that promise than keep it."

"Nyle! Pull yourself together!" Fortis called out, held back by Solus and Cygnus as he tried to rush to Nyle's side.

"That's why... I guess... I have to finish this one... For all of us." Nyle said, closing his eyes as he raised his wand, Ummanba taking a direct swing at him.

"NYLE!" everyone yelled simultaneously, unable to stop the incoming threat.

"HOLY BURST!" Nyle yelled, eyes fueled with determination as he released pulse after pulse of holy light, robbing Ummanba of the last vestiges of his strength, causing the giant to fall.

"Nyle!" Fortis yelled, finally breaking free of his restraints, reaching Nyle easily as the girls ran after him.

"Sorry.. I just couldn't let you guys down..."

"No you idiot!" Fortis said, playfully hitting Nyle's shoulder, "Why the hell did ya steal the spotlight from me? Sounding all cool and noble's my job!"

As everyone enjoyed a hearty laugh, Cygnus' innate sense for treasure immediately picked up when she noticed a chest at the head of the nest, at the foot of the plateau, apparently the impact shook it free.

"Hey guys! Treasure!" Cygnus yelled, teleporting to the chest gleefully.

"Wait up!" Fortis yelled dashing after her.

Opening the chest, Cygnus quickly pulled out the most expensive looking item, "Cool! An epic grade destruction plate! I so consider this services well paid for!"

As everyone else fought and squabbled over the remaining prizes, Nyle couldn't help but look up to the sky, the clouds slowly flying by as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Nyle! Don't get so emotional over this! Here! Take a hat!" Fortis said, happily fitting an ancient tiara into his hair.

"Hohohoho! It looks good on you Nyle! You should wear it more often!" Cygnus laughed, as the others followed suit.

Taking a stroll back to Calderock for drinks and what would most likely be a celebration in their honour, Nyle's party was all set for their next great adventure, but that's another story.

End of Story

There! My first Dragon Nest fanfic! I might do more fanfics from this game if the reception is good!


	2. End of Prayers

Chapter 2 The End of Prayers

Mercenary: Clay

Elementalist: Rita

Acrobat: Odia

Paladin: Clint

Clint had a bad feeling about his party. He was completely aware of the risks of joining random groups who constantly screamed their lungs out, requesting clerics, force users and the like. It wasn't the fact that the acrobat was a lousy shot or that the elementalist was wearing a dress several sizes too small in hopes of making her flat chest look bigger when in reality she is just making what is flat... Even flatter.

No, the bad feeling that sent shivers down his spine and the butterflies in his stomach into overdrive was the fact that the leader of the party, was a mercenary.

Now, Clint had no problem with mercenaries, in fact, he found their raw power and ability to prevent mobs from gathering incredibly useful (all elementalists and force users would beg to differ at this juncture).

This particular mercenary however, had either been dropped too many times on the head, or had been beaten in the same place too many times while training.

"So... Why are we in Sleeper's Temple again?" Rita asked, visibly annoyed at Clay's incompetency.

"I was told that the objective were poison pills. If my information is not wrong, they are found from the mouth of a manticore. I do not sense a manticore anywhere in this temple." Odia said, her head darting around, keeping a lookout while pointing out her observations.

"I guess we took a wrong turn guys, no biggie." Clay said as he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Wrong turn? There was a damn sign pointing the direction to Prayers Resting Place! Why you ignored it I personally have no clue!" Rita snarled, putting away her grimoire before smacking the back of Clay's head with her hand.

"It could have been a trap by the monsters. You know, to mislead us! Just because you throw fire and ice around doesn't mean you know everything!" Clay retorted, rubbing his the spot Rita had hit him.

"Oh I'll show you throwing fire and ice around!" Rita snapped, conjuring fire in one hand and ice in the other before launching both at Clay.

Swiftly stepping forward, Clint stuck out his shield arm, blocking both the fireball and ice piece as he shook his head at Rita.

"An idiot, an elf, and a mute. I'm screwed." Rita muttered, pulling out her grimoire and settling down on a nearby grass patch and reading it.

"Arguing won't get us anywhere, we should focus on the task at hand and get the poison pills afterwards. The faster we finish, the faster we can start on our real quest, yes?" Odia said, attempting to mediate the rift that had been created in the party.

"If you're so good, do it yourself. I'd enjoy watching you try with that pussy bow of yours." Rita said, not looking up from her grimoire.

"It's a SHORT bow. Why you keep making references to felines is totally irrelevant. I am aware of my inability to clear whole crowds like you, that is why

I am suggesting we cooperate for now."

Nodding at Odia, Clint started off on the path into the temple, followed by Clay and Odia herself while a grumpy Rita brought up the rear.

After traveling down the path, Clay's party were blocked by a large door that was flanked by two protection seals.

"They're not working!" Clay yelled, slamming his axe into one of the crystals.

"Over here!" Odia yelled, running after Clint, who had taken the hidden stairway to the right.

Heading to the hidden seal and activating it, Clint turned around and gave a quick nod to Odia as he started to slowly jog back to the stairs when he suddenly stopped.

"Clint?" Odia asked, eyebrows raised as Clint looked left and right, when suddenly an ambush of monsters leaped from the shadows, surrounding Clint.

"Smite!" Clint yelled, drawing his mace and finally speaking as he somersaulted into the air before slamming it into the ground sending a bolt of lightning into the ground, releasing an electric shockwave that rippled outwards, engulfing all the nearby goblins and dark elves.

Standing up again, Clint sheathed his weapon even before all the monsters hit the ground, corpses and random items strewn all over the place. Making the sign of the cross, Clint closed his eyes and said a quick prayer before joining the party at the two protection seals that had been deactivated by Clay and Rita.

"Like oh my goodness! Did he just speak?" Rita said, her voice carrying a hint of sarcasm as she mockingly studied Clint from top to bottom.

"..." Clint shrugged without saying a word.

"Oh, he's caught the mute virus again." Rita said with a sigh, shaking her head, her hair flowing like the models in a shampoo commercial.

"Whoa." Clay muttered, watching Rita's hair flow back and forth.

"Watch yourself flyboy, I'm way outta your league." Rita said with a smirk, sending a small wisp of fire over her shoulder making Clay stumble as he avoided the flame or get his eyebrows singed.

As the doors opened revealing a group of resting shamans in the next clearing, Clay drew his axe out dashing towards the shamans with a battle cry, "It's hammer time!"

"Dude you carry an axe." Rita muttered as she shook her head, rushing forwards as well, sitting on her staff like a broomstick before igniting it, "Flame Road!"

Taking off after Clay, Rita reached Clay easily while shooting forwards on her staff even giving Clay a wink as she overtook him.

"Hey! No fair!" Clay cried, dashing faster to try and keep up, not noticing the shadow that flipped over him.

"Chain trampoline!" Odia whispered, somersaulting through the air after tumbling forwards.

"Spiral kick!" twisting through the air, using her momentum to drive her foot into one of the shamans, slamming him into his brethren.

"Circle shot!" Spinning her legs in midair to generate enough momentum to shoot arrows in every direction before righting herself in midair.

"Eagle Dive!" Flipping one final time in the air, letting gravity take over and slamming into the ground, kicking up dust and sending the shamans flying in different directions as the struggled to get to their feet and fail, Odia affectionately plucked her bowstring as Clay ground to a halt beside her with Rita hopping off her staff and summoning it back into her hand.

"That was SO cool!" Clay said as his face reflected his awe.

"Keep your form like that and we'll have no problem with the manticore later!" Rita said happily clapping Odia on the back gently.

Turning to the last member of the group, Odia's expectations of what Clint would say about her performance were written on her face until she remembered he rarely ever said a word.

Looking down disappointed, Odia only looked up when a strong yet gentle hand tapped her on the shoulder, with Clint smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh my gawd, did he just do that?!" Rita yelled in a valley girl accent shaking her head to make certain of what she just saw.

Giving Rita a cursory glance, Clint followed the group as they made their way down the steps to a large door flanked by another set of protection seals.

"Those two don't work until you've triggered the hidden one! Follow me!" Clay yelled, raising his axe and charging to the left.

"Come on Odia there are awesome treasures on this side!" Rita squealed, dragging Odia to the other side.

Shrugging his shoulders, Clint took off towards the left, following Clay's dust trail where Clay had just attempted to seal the protection stone when another ambush sprang out from the shadows!

"Take this! Punishing swing!" Clay yelled, swinging his axe and tossing a bomb on the end of his axe at the monsters, disorienting them when the bomb exploded.

Stepping in carefully to gather power, Clay spun on a perfect 360 while in the middle of the monsters, "Circle Swing!"

Sending monsters flying in all directions, Clay stabbed his axe into the ground and pointed at Clint, "Well, what do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

To be honest, Clint had seen it all before, in fact, Clint had practically memorized every jobs, bread and butter combinations in order to fit his own skills in between, the ultimate support strategy.

Giving Clay one of his customary shrugs that said, "Not bad.", Clint was the first to notice that behind Clay, one of the trolls was alive and struggling to it's feet.

Dashing forward, Clint pulled out his mace and yelled, "Holy Relic! Come forth!" before swinging his mace down, crushing the troll and sending Clay sprawling from the shockwave.

"Whoa what the?!" Clay said as he rolled just in time turning to see the dying troll, "Thanks man."

Nodding in reply, Clint unsealed the protection stone before joining Rita and Odia at the door, both of them laden with trinkets and loot from their short trip to the chest on the right.

Entering the next field without much problems, Odia suddenly stopped and signaled the others to follow suit.

"Over there... 3 Minotaurs are waiting on ambush behind the fences." she said, "We should proceed with caution."

"Yeah yeah, easy peasy!" Clay yelled, running up to the three ominous looking magic crystals hovering in midair.

"Wait Clay, I think those..."

"Ring... Bombs!" Clay yelled, slamming his axe into the ground causing a massive explosion in front of him and shattering all three crystals at the same time.

"Clay you idiot! Those crystals..." Rita yelled, stopping short when all three fences collapsed, the minotaurs running out at full speed.

Dashing forwards, Clay raised his axe at the ready not noticing the Minotaur to his left ready to slam its own axe down on him.

"Freezing swords!" Rita yelled, erecting swords of ice out of the ground in front of the left Minotaur, stabbing it's raised arms causing it to roar in pain.

Leaping into the fray with a chain trampoline, Odia took aim at the nearest Minotaur, the center one before closing her eyes and reopening them, a blue glow now shining from her eyes.

"Odia?" Clay and Rita whispered, eyes wide in shock and awe.

"The wind is my ally, ready to bring forth the wrath of tempests. In peace it is but a gentle breeze, but in battle it is a power to be reckoned with! Astral Illusion!"

Leaping into the air again, Odia twisted her body in a corkscrew motion kicking the center Minotaur twice before attacking all three with a rapid flurry of kicks.

Leaping into the air before they could respond, Odia eagle dived on the spot, sending them staggering backwards from the shockwave before summoning a dome of turbulent winds sending all three Minotaurs flying backwards, accompanied by their goblin minions.

"Odia, you shouldn't use your signature move so freely, it takes it's toll on your body you know..." Rita said, sighing as she tossed a bottle of blue liquid for Odia to drink.

"My body is still in decent condition. Shall we continue?" Odia asked, heading to the innermost sanctum of the temple.

As the four intrepid adventurers headed through the doors, they were sealed shut once Rita who was the last member entered the sanctum. Losing no time, the Minotaur carrying a huge golden axe took it's cue to roar and charge at them.

"Stance of FAITH!" Clint yelled, running forwards and sticking his shield out in front of him, blocking every axe attack the Minotaur threw at him.

"Eat this! Rolling spin!" Clay yelled, leaping into the air, somersaulting and spinning over the Minotaur's head, slashing it with his axe blade.

"Freezing field!" Rita yelled, stabbing the ground, chilling all monsters around the Minotaur. Swinging her free hand, Rita let loose a handful of Phoenix shaped flames at the nearby monsters.

Using her chain trampoline, Odia deftly avoided the surrounding goblins as they were hit by the flames and started to suffer from heavy burns. Before she could respond, Rita snapped her fingers, "Ignite!"

Covering her face as each goblin exploded spontaneously, Odia noticed a few unburnt goblin stragglers running towards Rita to avenge their fallen brothers, Rita too busy laughing to notice.

Reverse tumbling back to Rita, Odia held a small ball of wind in her hand before expanding it, sending all the surrounding goblins flying away much to Rita's displeasure.

"My hair!" Rita cried, touching her now messed up hair due to Odia's attack, "It took forever to comb!"

"Truly a question needs to be asked, are you a fashion stylist or a sorceress." Odia sniggered.

"Why can't I be both?" Rita muttered, trying to repair the damage.

At that moment, Clint's stance wore off and he immediately started blocking to continue protecting everyone else from the Minotaur's attacks.

Twirling her staff twice, Rita cackled like a maniac while unleashing a river of fire on the Minotaur's back from the tip of her staff.

"Whirlwind!" Clay yelled, positioning himself near the legs and spinning round mercilessly cutting at anything that came close to him, Odia and Rita included.

"Hey watch it!" Rita yelled, raising a wall of ice to protect her from friendly fire as Odia took advantage of the new wall and leaped onto it using it to somersault over the Minotaur while firing a few shots into its eyes.

Finally losing interest in Clint, the Minotaur roared in pain as it swung back its axe, glowing blue as it prepared an attack that would almost definitely cleave even mountains in half.

Signaling for the party to scatter, Clint ran forwards as the Minotaur swung, sliding under the attack and retaliating with a shield bash that caused the Minotaur to stagger.

"Holy relic! Come forth!" Clint yelled, swinging his mace forwards instead of downwards, summoning a giant relic that shot forwards, slamming through the Minotaur's chest and piercing it's hide, killing it at last.

Sighing as he shoved his axe into the ground, Clay took a deep breath, "Man, I don't think I can make a round through Prayers Resting Place today."

"Man, is that all you've got? Typical of men, to lose their stamina after only one round." Rita sneered, picking up one of the coin bags and attempting to weigh it by passing it between her hands.

"I agree with Clay Rita, we should take this opportunity to treat our wounds and make preparations for our next expedition. I need to fine tune my bowstring as well." Odia said, opening Rita's coin bag and taking a few silvers out much to Rita's chagrin.

Leaving the dungeon weary and well paid, Clay's party separated as soon as they reached the village, promising to meet again in 6 hours as soon as they had finished attending to any pressing matters.

Heading to his favorite spot under the hidden oak tree, Clint lay down and polished his mace absentmindedly, mentally reviewing what had happened.

Her hairdresser the first stop on her agenda, Rita resolved to never stand too close to Odia especially when she was going to do anything involving wind.

Stopping by the weapons smith, Clay was attempting to add another axe blade on top of his axe, four blades would be better than two, he reasoned as the blacksmith shook his head at Clay's large scale imitation of Clint's mace before personally removing it despite Clay's protests.

Odia had leaped up to one of the buildings and was now restringing her bow with affection, even varnishing the Yew lovingly.

End of part 1

Authors Note: Dear Mina, if you just leave a credit footnote at the end saying that the work was translated and who the original author is I don't mind you translating it into Russian. Sorry but leaving a guest review leaves me no way to contact you unless you register and create an account so I had to write my reply here. (email links are removed by the system when sent via private message or review so all i see are empty brackets)


End file.
